sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Романтическая любовь
Романтическая любовь — форма симбиотического союза, «Азбука социального психолога-практика». Статья «Близость» «Азбука социального психолога-практика». Статья «Идентичность» Эрих Фромм. «Искусство любить» подмеченная в человеческом обществе и отраженная в произведениях литературы и искусства, а также выделенная в работах Эриха Фромма и Роберта Стернберга. Фромм и Стернберг трактуют романтическую любовь как незрелую, вырожденную (не имеющую всех компонентов) форму любви, характеризующуюся следующими свойствами: * Положением, которое допускает, что проблема любви — это исключительно проблема объекта, а не проблема способности. * Доминантами близости и страсти, и неразвитостью или угнетенностью любви в части решения/обязательства. Выше кратко очерчены особенности романтический любви. Далее идёт более подробное описание предмета статьи. Общее замечание * Несравненное и своеобразное взаимное влечение двух реальных личностей, называемое романтической любовью, в силу бесконечной сложности этого особого явления, невозможно привести к простым схемам, ибо такое приведение недопустимо упрощает, по сути, всю насыщенность и интенсивность спектра самого явления. Однако для восприятия и описания наиболее значимых, важнейших компонентов любви предложенные иллюстрации становятся весьма плодотворными. Не стоит забывать что полный спектр эмоций может быть потерян в связи с ухудшением потенции, для этого рекомендуется пользоваться Виагрой.Чем помогает Виагра? * При этом всегда надо удерживать на острие внимания то положение, что реальная любовь не комплекс ингредиентов, но единое целое. Любовь, слово * Слово «любовь» в силу различных причин, в том числе причин, отмеченных Бальзаком («...неужто сатана нашел бы себе сообщников...») и Фроммом, используется также для обозначения ряда явлений, которые могут быть определены: как незрелые формы любви; как формы псевдолюбви; как вырожденные формы любви; как формы разложения любви; как компоненты любви (половое влечение, уважение, забота); как явления, никакого отношения к любви не имеющие. Поэтому далее, если не указано иное, под термином любовь понимается зрелая (consummate) любовь. «Без любви человечество не могло бы просуществовать и дня. Однако ж, если мы называем достижение межличностного союза любовью, мы сталкиваемся с серьезной трудностью. Слияние может быть достигнуто различными способами, и различие их имеет не меньше значения, чем то общее, что свойственно различным формам любви. Все ли они должны называться любовью? Или мы должны сохранить слово "любовь" только для особенного вида единения, которое имеет идеальную ценность во всех великих гуманистических религиях и философских системах прошедших четырех тысячелетий истории Запада и Востока? Как и во всех семантических проблемах, ответ может быть только произвольным. Важно, чтобы мы знали, какой вид единения мы имеем в виду, когда говорим о любви. Или мы имеем в виду любовь, как зрелый ответ на проблему существования, или мы говорим о незрелых формах любви, которые могут быть названы симбиотическим союзом. На следующих страницах я буду называть любовью только первую форму».Эрих Фромм. «Искусство любить» Любовь, термин * Любовь — это действительная увлеченность в процветании того, что (кого) мы любим. Это деятельность мастера созидания, но не раба. * Действительность. Действительность в этом определении означает истинную плодотворную активность. * Увлеченность. Увлеченность означает заинтересованность, мотивированность, самомотивированность. * Процветание. Заинтересованность в процветании означает, прежде всего, приятие объекта любви таковым, каков он есть. Такая заинтересованность означает также создание условий для наилучшего существования, роста и развития объекта. * Деятельность мастера созидания. Это обстоятельство подчеркивает высокое мастерство личности, владеющей искусством любви, его нравственность, корректность, порядочность, этичность, созидательную направленность мотиваций и поступков. Оно также отражает тот факт, что любовь «засыпает» там, где есть рабская зависимость. Любовь неразрывно связана с такими понятиями, как свобода и личность. «В противоположность симбиотическому единению зрелая любовь это единение при условии сохранения собственной целостности, собственной индивидуальности». Любовь - это глагол, а не существительное Чтобы достичь полного «спокойствия познавания», критическая критика прежде всего должна постараться разделаться с любовью. Любовь — это страсть, а для спокойствия познавания нет ничего более опасного чем страсть. Поэтому в связи с романами г-жи фон Пальцов, которые, по уверению г-на Эдгара, «основательно изучены им», он преодолевает «ребячество, называемое любовью». Любовь — это ужас и страшилище. Она вызывает у критической критики злость, разлитие жёлчи и чуть ли не умопомрачение. «Любовь... есть жестокая богиня, которая, как и всякое божество, стремится завладеть всем человеком и не удовлетворяется до тех пор, пока человек не отдаст ей не только свою душу, но и своё физическое «я». Её культ, это — страдание, вершина этого культа — самопожертвование, самоубийство». Чтобы превратить любовь в «Молоха», в воплощённого дьявола, г-н Эдгар превращает её предварительно в богиню. Став богиней, т. е. предметом теологии, любовь, разумеется, подлежит теологической критике; да и помимо того бог и дьявол, как известно, не далеки друг от друга. Г-н Эдгар превращает любовь в «богиню», и притом в «жестокую богиню», тем, что из любящего человека, из любви человека он делает человека любви, — тем, что он отделяет от человека «любовь» как особую сущность и, как таковую, наделяет её самостоятельным бытием. Посредством такого простого процесса, посредством такого превращения предиката в субъект можно все присущие человеку определения и проявления критически преобразовать в фантастические отдельные существа и в самоотчуждения человеческой сущности. Так, например, критическая критика делает из критики, как предиката и деятельности человека, особый субъект, направленную на самоё себя и потому критическую критику, —делает какого-то «Молоха», культ которого состоит в самопожертвовании, в самоубийстве человека и особенно его мыслительной способности. * Предикат. латин. praedicatum - сказуемое. И все же великие Учители жизни отводили альтернативе "обладание или бытие" центральное место в своих системах. Как учит Будда, для того чтобы достичь наивысший ступени человеческого развития, мы не должны стремиться обладать имуществом. Иисус учит: "Ибо, кто хочет душу свою сберечь, тот потеряет ее; а кто потеряет душу свою ради Меня, тот сбережет ее. Ибо что пользы человеку приобресть весь мир, а себя самого погубить, или повредить себе?" от Луки, IX, 24 -- 25. Согласно учению Майстера Экхарта, ничем не обладать и сделать свое существо открытым и "незаполненным", не позволить "я" встать на своем пути -- есть условие обретения духовного богатства и духовной силы. По Марксу, роскошь -- такой же порок, как и нищета; цель человека быть многим, а не обладать многим. Долгие годы различие между бытием и обладанием глубоко интересовало меня, и я пытался найти его эмпирическое подтверждение в конкретном исследовании индивидов и групп с помощью психоаналитического метода. Полученные результаты привели меня к выводу, что различие между бытием и обладанием, так же как и различие между любовью к жизни и любовью к смерти, представляет собой коренную проблему человеческого существования; эмпирические антропологические и психоаналитические данные свидетельствуют о том, что обладание и бытие являются двумя основными способами существования человека, преобладание одного из которых определяет различия в индивидуальных характерах людей и типах социального характера. Э.Фромм. Иметь или быть. Отношение же Басе и Гете к цветку выражает принцип бытия. Под бытием я понимаю такой способ существования, при котором человек и не имеет ничего, и не жаждет иметь что-либо, но счастлив, продуктивно использует свои способности, пребывает в единении со всем миром. Гете, безмерно влюбленный в жизнь, один из выдающихся борцов против одностороннего и механистического подхода к человеку, во многих своих стихотворениях выразил свое предпочтительное отношение к бытию, а не к обладанию. Его "Фауст" -- это яркое описание конфликта между бытием и обладанием (олицетворением последнего выступает Мефистофель). В небольшом стихотворении "Собственность" Гете с величайшей простотой говорит о ценности бытия: Я знаю, не дано ничем мне обладать, Моя -- лишь мысль, ее не удержать, Когда в душе ей суждено родиться, И миг счастливый -- тоже мой, Он благосклонною судьбой Мне послан, чтоб сполна им насладиться. Дело не в том, что (как полагал Юнг) западный человек не может до конца постичь философские системы Востока, например дзэн-буддизм, а в том, что современный человек не может понять дух общества, которое не ориентировано на собственность и алчность. ИДИОМАТИЧЕСКИЕ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ Некоторое изменение смыслового значения понятий "бытие" и "обладание" нашло в последние несколько столетий отражение в западных языках и выразилось во все большем использовании для их обозначения существительных и все меньшем --глаголов. Существительное -- это обозначение вещи. Я могу сказать, что обладаю вещами (имею вещи), например: у меня есть имею стол, дом, книга, автомобиль. Для обозначения действия или процесса служит глагол, например: я существую, я люблю, я желаю, я ненавижу и т. д. Однако все чаще действие выражается с помощью понятия обладания, иными словами, вместо глагола употребляется существительное. Однако подобное обозначение действия с помощью глагола "иметь" в сочетании с существительным является неправильным употреблением языка, так как процессами или действиями владеть нельзя, их можно только осуществлять или испытывать. Любовь также имеет два разных значения в зависимости от того, имеем ли мы в виду любовь по принципу обладания или бытия. Может ли человек иметь любовь? Будь это возможно, любовь должна была бы существовать в виде какой-то вещи, субстанции, которой человек может владеть и обладать как собственностью. Но дело в том, что такой вещи, как "любовь", не существует. "Любовь" -- это абстракция; может быть, это какое-то неземное существо или богиня, хотя никому еще не удавалось увидеть эту богиню воочию. В действительности же существует лишь акт любви. Любить -- это форма продуктивной деятельности. Она предполагает проявление интереса и заботы, познание, душевный отклик, изъявление чувств, наслаждение и может быть направлена на человека, дерево, картину, идею. Она возбуждает и усиливает ощущение полноты жизни. Это процесс самообновления и самообогащения. Если человек испытывает любовь по принципу обладания, то это означает, что он стремится лишить объект своей "любви" свободы и держать его под контролем. Такая любовь не дарует жизнь, а подавляет, губит, душит, убивает ее. Трактовка Фромма В работах Эриха Фромма «Бегство от свободы» (1941) и «Искусство любить» (1956), а также других работах этого автора проведено фундаментальное исследование природы любви. По мнению автора, настоящая любовь должна блистать не только эмоциями, но и волей: * Как можно обещать любить долго, если считать, что любовь это только чувство? Ведь любовный огонь, как и любое чувство, приходит и уходит, а любовь остается — вопрошает Фромм. * Утверждение, что эротическая любовь это только необыкновенное и бесподобное личное устремление двух определенных людей столь же однобоко, как и утверждение, что это только волевое решение — предупреждает автор. * Принято считать, что наибольшая трудность в любви — это либо обретение истинного объекта любви, либо попадание под любовный пыл такого объекта. При этом из поля зрения совершенно выпадает тот важнейший факт, что любовь — это искусство, и как любое искусство, требует способности, обучения и многих других компонентов — таков вывод автора. * Автор скрупулёзно анализирует соотношение таких понятий, как «половое желание», «физическое влечение», «любовь», «тревога», «одиночество», «тщеславие», «нежность», «братская любовь», «эротическая любовь», «оргиастическое единение», «стыд», «ненависть», «отчужденность». Аналитик указывает на легкость смешения некоторых из этих понятий и указывает на трагичность попыток «снятия» переживаний отделенности (отчужденности) человека за счет «оргиастического преходящего единения». Трактовка Стернберга thumb|250px|Графическая схема трактовки [[Стернберг|Стернберга]] По мнению (1986, 1988) Стернберга (Robert Sternberg), любовь имеет три составляющих (Triangular theory of love): * Первая из них — это близость (intimacy). Любящие люди чувствуют себя связанными друг с другом тесными связями близости, безопасности, доверия. Близость (интимность) требует сопереживания — умение стоять на позициях другого. Эта близость имеет несколько различных проявлений. Любящим хочется сделать жизнь тех, кого они любят, счастливее, лучше и легче. Любящие искренне симпатизируют любимым, испытывают блаженство, когда общаются с ними. Они искренне готовы поддержать любимых в трудную минуту и рассчитывают получить то же самое в отношении себя. У них общие интересы, увлечения, занятия, хобби. Они делятся друг с другом своими мыслями, чувствами и вещами. Часто именно общие интересы и занятия могут стать одним из решающих факторов в превращении отношений ухаживания в любовь. * Вторая составляющая любви — это страсть (passion). Страсть — это сильное душевное волнение, азарт, пыл, аффект, запал. Страсть относится к таким видам возбуждения, которые приводят к физическому влечению и сексуальному поведению в отношениях. Половые потребности играют здесь важную роль, хотя и не являются единственным видом имеющихся в наличии мотивов. Кроме них важную роль могут играть такие мотивы, как потребность в самоуважении, потребность принадлежать кому-то, потребность получить поддержку в трудную минуту и т. д. Иногда близость вызывает страсть, а иногда страсть предшествует близости. Но бывают и ситуации, когда страсть не сопровождаются близостью, а близость — страстью (такая любовь свойственна отношениям братьев и сестер между собой). * Последний компонент любви — решение/обязательство (commitment). Этот компонент имеет как кратковременный, так и долговременный аспекты. Кратковременный аспект (решение) имеет место тогда, когда человек принимает решение о том, что он любит кого-то. Долговременный аспект (обязательство) проявляется тогда, когда человек принимает на себя обязательство сохранять эту любовь. * По Стернбергу романтическая любовь характеризуется высоким уровнем таких компонентов, как «интимность» и «страсть» и низким уровнем такого компонента как «решение/обязательство». В этом её отличие от настоящей (зрелой, consummate) разнополой любви. * Работы Стернберга (Robert Sternberg) проводят детальные исследования феномена любви для ряда частных случаев. (Triangular theory of love). Романтическая любовь в публицистике * «Для романтической любви характерны: эмоциональная привязанность, интимность, страсть, приязнь, физическое влечение и сопутствующие процессы, что хорошо отражено в произведениях классической литературы, таких как „Ромео и Джульетта“ и „Тристан и Изольда“». К такому выводу приходит Светлана Лисовская. «Что такое любовь: Откуда она берётся и куда уходит?». Она также считает, что компонента «обязательство» связана с понятием «когнитивность». Кроме того, она допускает существование точки зрения, которая рассматривает «теплый», «горячий» и «холодный» компоненты любви. * Диля Еникеева в своей работе «Мужчина и женщина: искусство любви» говорит о том, что романтическая любовь далеко отстоит от любви «настоящей», а также предупреждает об опасностях, подстерегающих протекающую во времени романтическую любовь. Это предостережения со стороны сексопатологии, психологии и социологии. Авральные события, происходящие с вовлечёнными в романтическую любовь, вовлекают также и их ближайшее окружение — родителей, детей, друзей и близких. Кроме того, автор указывает на связь деформированного общественного сознания с произведениями художественной литературы и кинематографа. * Протопопов Анатолий в своей работе «Трактат о любви, как её понимает жуткий зануда» говорит об ошибочности толкования романтической любви как безгрешной и всемогущей силы. Он также обращает внимание на эрозию института семьи и брака в современном обществе в связи с подменой понятия любви понятием романтическая любовь. * Вячеслав Павлович Шестаков в своей работе «Эрос и культура: Философия любви и европейское искусство» указывает, что сферы понятий любовь и секс пересекаются, но не перекрывают друг друга. Он также отмечает, что Шекспир (автор Ромео и Джульетта) глубоко понимал природу любви, её и противоречивый и созидательный потенциал. Автор указывает, что романтическое искусство формировало культ романтической любви, как ценности высшего порядка, парящей над всеми человеческими условностями. Приведены также высказывания разных философов о природе любви. Симбиоз Симбиоз в мире живых существ имеет следующие формы: мутуализм (+,+) (взаимопомощь, кооперация, в том числе облигатная кооперация, когда партнеры не могут существовать друг без друга); комменсализм (+,0) (в том числе форезия); паразитизм (+,-)(в самом широком смысле); нейтрализм (0,0)(нейтралитет, безразличие); аменсализм (0,-)(ненамеренное притеснение); конкуренция (-,-)(борьба за жизненно важные ресурсы). Андрей Лобанов. «Симбиотические связи». «Любить - значит проявлять собственную силу любви, любить кого-то - это актуализация и сосредоточение этой силы на одном человеке. Неверно, как представляет это идея романтической любви, что в мире существует лишь один человек, которого можно любить, и величайшая удача всей жизни - найти этого единственного человека. Неверно, что если такой человек найдется, то любовь к нему (или к ней) требует отказа от любви к другим людям. Любовь, испытываемая только к одному человеку, самим своим фактом доказывает, что это не любовь, а симбиотический союз. Утверждающая сила любви в том, что в любимом человеке мы видим воплощение истинно человеческих качеств. Любовь к одному человеку предполагает любовь к человеку, как таковому. То, что Уильям Джемс называет "разделением труда", когда человек любит свою семью, а остальных воспринимает как "чужих",- это признак глубинной неспособности любить. Любовь к людям - не абстракция, как часто полагают, следующая за любовью к отдельному человеку, а предпосылка такой индивидуальной любви, хотя она и достигается любовью к отдельным индивидам» Эрих Фромм. «Человек для себя». «Широко распространено убеждение, что радость и счастье идентичны счастью в любви. Более того, многим людям любовь представляется единственным источником счастья. Однако в любви, как и во всех других сферах человеческой жизнедеятельности, мы можем различать плодотворную и неплодотворную формы. Неплодотворная, или иррациональная, любовь может быть, как я уже указывал, тем или иным видом мазохистского или садистского симбиоза, где отношения основаны не на взаимном уважении и единении, а на зависимости двух людей друг от друга, потому что они неспособны зависеть от самих себя. Такая любовь, подобно всем прочим иррациональным влечениям, основывается на дефиците, на отсутствии плодотворности и внутренней уверенности. Плодотворная любовь, форма глубочайшего родства между двумя людьми при сохранении цельности каждого из них, является феноменом избытка, а способность к такой любви служит свидетельством человеческой зрелости. Радость и счастье - спутники плодотворной любви». Эрих Фромм. «Человек для себя». «Я предложил бы назвать общую цель садизма и мазохизма симбиозом. Симбиоз в психологическом смысле слова - это союз некоторой личности с другой личностью (или иной внешней силой), в котором каждая сторона теряет целостность своего "я", так что обе они становятся в полную зависимость друг от друга. Садист так же сильно нуждается в своем объекте, как мазохист - в своем. В обоих случаях собственное "я" исчезает. В одном случае я растворяюсь во внешней силе - и меня больше нет; в другом - я разрастаюсь за счет включения в себя другого человека, приобретая при этом силу и уверенность, которой не было у меня самого. Но стремление к симбиозу с кем-либо другим всегда вызывается неспособностью выдержать одиночество своего собственного "я". И тут становится ясно, почему мазохистские и садистские тенденции всегда связаны и перемешаны одна с другой. Внешне они кажутся взаимоисключающими, но в их основе лежит одна и та же потребность. Человек не бывает только садистом или только мазохистом; между активной и пассивной сторонами симбиотического комплекса существуют постоянные колебания, и зачастую бывает трудно определить, какая из этих сторон действует в данный момент, но в обоих случаях индивидуальность и свобода бывают утрачены». Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы». «Разрушительная личность стремится к уничтожению объекта, то есть к избавлению от него ; садист же стремится властвовать объектом и потому страдает при его утрате». Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы». «Очень часто - и не только в обыденном словоупотреблении - садомазохизм смешивают с любовью. Особенно часто за проявления любви принимаются мазохистские явления. Полное самоотречение ради другого человека, отказ в его пользу от собственных прав и запросов - все это преподносится как образец "великой любви"; считается, что для любви нет лучшего доказательства, чем жертва и готовность отказаться от себя ради любимого человека. На самом же деле "любовь" в этих случаях является мазохистской привязанностью и коренится в потребности симбиоза. Если мы понимаем под любовью страстное и активное утверждение главной сущности другого человека, союз с этим человеком на основе независимости и полноценности обеих личностей, тогда мазохизм и любовь противоположны друг другу. Любовь основана на равенстве и свободе. Если основой является подчиненность и потеря целостности личности одного из партнеров, то это мазохистская зависимость, как бы ни рационализировалась такая связь. Садизм тоже нередко выступает под маской любви. Управляя другим человеком, можно утверждать, что это делается в его интересах, и это часто выглядит как проявление любви; но в основе такого поведения лежит стремление к господству». Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы». «Власть - это господство над кем-либо; сила - это способность к свершению, потенция. Сила в психологическом смысле не имеет ничего общего с господством; это слово означает обладание способностью. Когда мы говорим о бессилии, то имеем в виду не неспособность человека господствовать над другими, а его неспособность к самостоятельной жизни. Таким образом, "власть" и "сила" - это совершенно разные вещи, "господство" и "потенция" - отнюдь не совпадающие, а взаимоисключающие друг друга. Импотенция - если применять этот термин не только к сексуальной сфере, но и ко всем сферам человеческих возможностей - влечет за собой садистское стремление к господству. Пока и поскольку индивид силен, то есть способен реализовать свои возможности на основе свободы и целостности своей личности, господство над другими ему не нужно и он не стремится к власти. Власть - это извращение силы, точно так же как сексуальный садизм - извращение половой любви» Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы». «Если мы страдаем от любви, значит, мы потеряли свою душу. И наша первоочередная задача - предпринять адекватные усилия, чтобы поняв значение своих симптомов, вернуть себе потерянное душевное благополучие, как залог способности по-настоящему любить и быть любимыми». «Мысли психотерапевта о любви, семье и отношениях. Почему любовь, иногда, столь мучительна?» Когнитивность * «Кластер когнитивности» — это категориальный термин психологии, относящийся к познавательному процессу. Термин включает понятия «Сигнал», «Ощущение», «Образ», «Сознание», «Разум». * Неоценимую важность когнитивной составляющей демонстрируют следующие примеры: *:1. Три тысячи лет назад для подтверждения высказывания визиря, раджа распорядился изолировать грудных детей от матерей различных национальностей. Через три года дети не заговорили на родном языке, но мало отличались от диких животных. *:2. В средине прошлого века опыты с изоляцией и выращиванием детенышей обезьян показали, что оплодотворить выросшую одиноко обезьянку не под силу ни одному «нормальному, стадному» самцу. После исскуственного оплодотворения, вынашивания плода и родов, такая самка прокусила череп своего детёныша. *:3. «Истории известны случаи, когда в джунглях теряли младенцев, и они вырастали среди зверей. И ни один из найденных детей не смог стать полноценным человеком, не смог влиться в нашу человеческую общность». - М. И. Трошагин. Сайт «Почему "Маугли" - сказка?» *:4. В истории остались следы когнитивных линий: «Сократ - Платон - Аристотель - Александр Македонский - Плутарх», «Гегель - Маркс - Ленин - Фромм». *:5. Влияние когнитивной составляющей в обществе отмечали и Фромм и Гегель: ::«Единственный вывод, который можно сделать из истории народов - это тот, что сами народы никаких выводов из своей истории не делают». ::«...миллионы людей отказались от своей свободы с таким же пылом, с каким их отцы боролись за нее». ::Это отражается и в высказываниях сегодняшнего дня: ::«Есть чистый лист. Каждое поколение - новое. И вообще характер народа можно формировать с чистого листа. Дайте кучу денег - вгрохайте их в пропаганду, и через год у вас будет 100 миллионов коммунистов. Дайте еще одну кучу, и через год эти же люди будут отпетыми либералами». - О. Матвейчев. Этот чудесный новый мир. ::«...человек знает из практики, что он не может быть тем, кем является если другие не будут теми, кто они есть». - Жиль Дове. За мир без морали??? :: «Маркиз де Сад опередил своё время. Он просто предсказал наше...» - Жиль Дове. За мир без морали??? :: Мастером созидания, как известно «...стать можно лишь тогда, когда обогатишь свою память знанием всех тех богатств, которые выработало человечество». * Таким образом, игнорировать важность когнитивного вектора в любви несколько некорректно. * Трагедия эгоиста заключается не в том, что он любит себя, а в том, что он не умеет любить себя. «Труднее всего в искусстве любви к себе достичь осознания, сколько ненависти скрывается внутри тебя, ненависти к жизни, ненависти к себе самому, а после того, как это открыто, понять глубинные причины этого и, разобрав, затем, их одну за одной, принять решения, в каждом случае свои, любить, а не ненавидеть». (Антонио Меркурио. «Экзистенциальная антропология и персоналистическая метапсихология») «Личностью является тот, кто способен любить себя, любить других и быть любимым, оставаясь свободным» (Антонио Меркурио. «Экзистенциальная антропология и персоналистическая метапсихология») «Мы, дети ХХ века, очень преуспели в размышлениях и абсолютно не способны любить себя и других». (Антонио Меркурио. «Экзистенциальная антропология и персоналистическая метапсихология») «Представим себе пару, которая ... после ... ссоры ... ищет примирения в спальне. Они сильно рискуют создать существо, предрасположенное к похоти и насилию ... С другой стороны, рассмотрим пару, которая вступает в половой контакт, испытывая глубокое чувство любви друг к другу... Данная пара имеет все шансы на рождение ребенка, не обладающего пороками». - Андре Бертин. Воспитание в утробе матери, или рассказ об упущенных возможностях. Доминанта страсти * Очень часто слово любовь используется как эвфемизм полового влечения. Михаил Берг. Гамбургский счет. * Ромео влюблен в красивую женщину и почти безумен в этом чувстве: At this same ancient feast of Capulet's Sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so lov'st; За ужином и Розалина будет - Красавица, любимая тобою. Но вот он видит более красивую Джульетту: Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. И я любил? Нет, отрекайся взор: Я красоты не видел до сих пор! * Это состояние характеризуется «гормональной бурей». «Повинны» в этом состоянии пять гормонов: 1. дофамин. 2. фенилэтиламин. 3. тестостерон (в основном у мужчин) и 4. эстроген (в основном у женщин) 5. окситоцин Именно в этой последовательности они появляются в крови влюбленного человека. Здоровье. Исцеление любовью. «К минусам этого рассмотрения относится чрезмерное упрощение, рассмотрение только одного пласта всего комплекса любовных переживаний и игнорирование всех остальных. Эта теория плохо работает при описании более зрелых взаимоотношений, а также не учитывает роль личности в любви и особенностей культурной среды, в которой развиваются любовные отношения. Самый главный минус – это определенный пессимизм, ведь из физиологического рассмотрения любви неумолимо следует, что любовь коротка и неизбежно умрет. То, что когда было жарким пламенем, через несколько месяцев превратится в золу». Любовь земная или огонь в крови * Страсть, порожденная жарким пламенем гормонального извержения, вступая в конфликт с холодным чувстом долга или иным чувством может привести к трагедии, как, например, это отразил Лев Николаевич Толстой в романе «Анна Каренина». * На важность страсти при доминировании воли указывал лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе Редьярд Киплинг в своем стихотваренни "If" ("Если…"): If you can dream -- and not make dreams your master; If you can think -- and not make thoughts your aim; Умей мечтать, не став рабом мечтанья, И мыслить, мысли не обожествив; Когда в мечте не ищешь утешенья, Когда не ставишь самоцелью мысль, Умей держать мечту в повиновенье, Чти разум, но не замыкайся в нем, Ты -- друг Мечты, но средь ее туманов Не заблудиться смог? И не считал, Что Мысль есть Бог? И если ты своей владеешь страстью, А не тобою властвует она, Редьярд Киплинг. If * Шокирующая драма о всепожирающей, выходящей из под контроля плотской страсти, основанная на реальных событиях представлена в фильме Империя чувств. ИМПЕРИЯ ЧУВСТВ. Япония - Франция. 1976 г. 105 мин. Режиссер: Нагиса Осима. Полная режиссерская версия. Империя чувств. Краткое содержание. Рецензия. «...поберегите психику детей: это зрелище, пусть и гениальное, пусть и классическое, не для них...» КОРРИДА ЛЮБВИ (ИМПЕРИЯ ЧУВСТВ). Рецензия Виктора Распопина * Гормональная буря вследствие привыкания начинает утихать через 18 - 30 месяцев. Дальнейшее развитие отношений между мужчиной и женщиной определяется степенью зрелости обоих участников. Составляющие Увлечённость и страсть Увлеченность — это озабоченность, воодушевление, заинтересованность, вдохновение, живинка, энтузиазм. Увлеченность указывает на тот факт, что без эмоциональной окраски (чувств, ощущений, эмоций, переживаний, духовности, одобрительного поведения и приподнятого настроения) любовь невозможна. Страсть Герострата к увековечиванию своего имени — это чувства и действия раба (раба по сути, а не по статусу), никакого отношения к любви не имеющие. Знание, ответственность, забота, уважение Другими компонентами любви являются: знание, ответственность, забота, уважение. Знание необходимо, ибо его противоположность — невежество порождает трагедии, уносящие миллионы жизней. Знание без увлеченности бесплодно. Любовь без знания принято также называть слепой любовью (например, любовь грудничка к матери). Взросление среди людей любящих, как правило, со временем делает человека тоже любящим. Ответственность — это добровольный акт, означающий способность и готовность субъекта отвечать на потребности объекта любви. Безответственность — это равнодушие, инфантилизм, безразличие. Безответственное поведение, как правило, ведет к непредсказуемым, зачастую трагическим событиям. Взрослый, любящий человек берет на себя ответственность за душевное состояние любимого и любящего себя человека. Забота — действия направленные на благо объекта любви. Забота — это опека, внимание, предупредительность, бережность, рачительность, проникновение в суть вещей. Без этого элемента любовь мертва. Уважение — признание прав объекта на существование, рост и развитие. Уважение подразумевает отсутствие эксплуатации, зависимости. Без этого компонента любовь вырождается в главенство и привилегии. Несвобода и инфантильность Ромео и Джульетты описана в "печальной повести" Шекспира. В сексе отсутствие уважения выражается в мазохизме и садизме. «Но когда мы говорим, что человек ответствен, то это не означает, что он ответствен только за свою индивидуальность. Он отвечает за всех людей. ... Я ответствен, таким образом, за себя самого и за всех и создаю определенный образ человека, который выбираю, выбирая себя, я выбираю человека вообще». Жан-Поль Сартр. «Экзистенциализм - это гуманизм». Некоторые ориентиры Мастеру созидания известно, что искусство подчиняется парадоксальной логике, а потому любые догматы здесь могут быть взяты на вооружение «слугами сатаны». «Время разбрасывать камни и время собирать камни». Так утверждает Мастер. Но для неискушенной души должны быть ориентиры. Вот некоторые: «Любовь это не развлечение - это Счастье, заработанное тяжким трудом... И самое главное в ней, не то, чтобы ТЕБЯ ЛЮБИЛИ, а чтобы ТЫ САМ ЛЮБИЛ...» Андрей Геннадиевич Шалыгин «О Любви» «Обязанность без любви порождает раздражительность. Ответственность без любви порождает бесцеремонность. Справедливость без любви порождает жестокость. Правда без любви порождает критиканство. Воспитание без любви порождает двуличность. Ум без любви порождает хитрость. Приветливость без любви порождает лицемерие. Стремление к порядку без любви порождает придирчивость. Компетентность без любви порождает неуступчивость. Власть без любви порождает насилие. Честь без любви порождает высокомерие. Богатство без любви порождает жадность. Вера без любви порождает фанатизм». Андрей Геннадиевич Шалыгин «О Любви» Приложения Заметки к работам Фромма Изучая феномен любви Э.Фромм анализирует его всесторонне. Для начала он указывает на проблему, стоящую перед каждым человеком: чувство одиночества и отчужденности, которое «… рождает тревогу, чувство беспомощности, неспособности владеть обстоятельствами, рождает состояние страха: мир может наступить на меня, а я при этом не в силах противостоять ему».(Э.Фромм. Искусство любить: Исследование природы любви. M., Педагогика, 1990 г. с. 23) «Осознание человеческой отдельности без воссоединения в любви — это источник стыда и в то же время это источник вины и тревоги. Таким образом, глубочайшую потребность человека составляет стремление покинуть тюрьму своего одиночества».(Там же с.24) Преодоление отчужденности, решение проблемы человеческого существования — единение. Но не всякое: «Полное — в достижении межличностного единения, слияния своего „я“ и „я“ другого человека, то есть в любви».(Там же с.33) "Потребность в соединении с другим — как спасение от одиночества — тесно связана с желанием познать «тайну человека». (Там же с.45) «Любовь представляет собой активное проникновение в другого человека, когда жажда познания удовлетворяется благодаря единению».(Там же с.46) Любить в понимании Э.Фромма не так-то просто: «… любовь — искусство, такое же, как искусство жить. Если мы хотим научиться любить, мы должны поступать точно так же, как если бы мы хотели научиться любому другому искусству, скажем: музыке, живописи, столярному, врачебному или инженерному делу. Обучение искусству можно последовательно разделить на два этапа: первый — приобщение к теории, второй — овладение практикой».(Там же с.20) Таким образом, "… любовь — это ориентация, которая может быть направлена на все, а не на что-то одно … ".(Там же с.62) Она может быть братской, материнской. Она может быть направлена и на другие объекты: на самого себя, на бога, а также на лицо противоположного пола. В последнем случае к ней может прибавляться половая страсть, которая является в любви приятным дополнением, но не основой. Хотелось бы отметить, что серьезный ученый Э.Фромм не описывает любовь в виде внешней силы, подчиняющей себе человека. Не прибегает он и к мистическому влечению душ. Как и полагается настоящему ученому, он прежде всего ищет источник, причину возникновения любви, видя ее в стремлении к межличностному единению и познанию, а затем прослеживает процесс формирования поведения, направленного на достижение этих целей. Фромм показывает, что любовь нужна не столько любимому, сколько любящему, как необходимость преодоления чувства одиночества и отчужденности, которое разрушительно действует на психику. Цитаты из работ Эриха Фромма «Любовь не является результатом адекватного сексуального удовлетворения, сексуальное счастье - даже знание так называемой сексуальной техники - это результат любви». «Объективное наблюдение за нашей западной жизнью не вызывает сомнения, что любовь - братская любовь, материнская любовь и эротическая любовь, это относительно редкое явление, и их место занято неким количеством разных форм псевдолюбви, которые, на деле, являются многочисленными формами разложения любви». «Форма псевдолюбви, которая нередко встречается и часто воспринимается (а еще чаще изображается в кинокартинах и романах) как "великая любовь", это любовь-поклонение. Если человек не достиг уровня, на котором он обретает чувство аутентичности, собственного "я", благодаря продуктивной реализации своих собственных возможностей, он имеет склонность "поклоняться" любимому человеку». «Любовь, как взаимное сексуальное удовлетворение, или любовь, как "слаженная работа" и убежище от одиночества это две "нормальные" формы разложения любви в современном западном обществе, социально моделированной патологии любви». «Если любовь это способность зрелого, созидательного характера, то отсюда следует, что способность любить у индивида, живущего в какой-либо определенной культуре, зависит от влияния этой культуры на характер обычного человека». «Первый шаг, который необходимо сделать, это осознать, что любовь - это искусство, такое же, как искусство жить: если мы хотим научиться любить, мы должны поступать точно так же, как нам предстоит поступать, когда мы хотим научиться любому другому искусству, скажем, музыке, живописи, столярному делу, врачебному или инженерному искусству». «Прежде всего, практика любого искусства требует дисциплины». «Дело обстоит вовсе не так, как предполагает идея романтической любви: что существует только один человек на свете, которого вы можете полюбить, что найти этого человека - величайшая удача в вашей жизни и что любовь к нему приведет вас к удалению от всех остальных людей. Любовь такого рода, которая может относиться только к одному человеку, уже самим этим фактом доказывает, что она не любовь, а садистско-мазохистская привязанность. Возвышающее утверждение личности, заключенное в любви, направлено на возлюбленного как на воплощение всех лучших человеческих качеств; любовь к одному определенному человеку опирается на любовь к человеку вообще». Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы» Библиография ;Научная литература * Эрих Фромм. «Искусство любить» * Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы» * Эрих Фромм. «Иметь или быть», или (Формат html) также с комментариями Красносельского К. К. * Эрих Фромм. Психоанализ и религия. * Протопопов Анатолий. «Трактат о любви, как её понимает жуткий зануда» + «зеркало» * Синтаксис любви — типология и прогноз парных отношений * Диля Еникеева. «Мужчина и женщина: искусство любви» * Светлана Лисовская. «Что такое любовь: Откуда она берётся и куда уходит?». * Вячеслав Павлович Шестаков. «Эрос и культура: Философия любви и европейское искусство». «Но человек, себя совсем не любящий, – страшен. Только тот, кто ... любит себя, способен любить других ... ». (Владимир Львович Леви. «Искусство быть собой») ;Художественная литература * «Ромео и Джульетта» * «Тристан и Изольда» * Романтизм (направление в искусстве) «...человека страшит одиночество. А из всех видов одиночества страшнее всего одиночество душевное... Не будь этого всепожирающего желания, неужто сатана нашел бы себе сообщников?.. Тут можно написать целую поэму... И это было бы Илиадой совращения...» (Оноре де Бальзак. «Утраченные иллюзии») Лечение эректильной дисфункции Виагрой помогает восстановить нормальную работу полового члена, избавиться от комплексов, и вновь обрести возможность беспрепятственно и безболезненно заниматься сексом. В этом плане Виагра даже поможет устранить бесплодие, если репродуктивная функция мужчины работает нормально, а все дело только в эрекции.Лечение Виагрой – показания и особенности. Ссылки * Истории о Романтической Любви и Сайт про Любовь и Романтику * Сайт признаний в любви Признайся в любви и получи ответ! * Романтическая любовь * Стихи о любви См. также * Любовь (христианская добродетель) * Любовь * Табу * Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство * Воля * Долг * Гетеросексуальность * Гомосексуальность * Романс (Романтическая любовь - перевод статьи английской Википедии) Список использованных первоисточников на которые есть ссылки в статье Список использованных первоисточников Романтическая любовь 1. Эрих Фромм. «Искусство любить» 2. Эрих Фромм. «Бегство от свободы». 3. Институт психотерапии и клинической психологии. Артамонова и др. «Психология семейных отношений с основами семейного консультирования». Симбиотический союз С. Ю. Головин. Словарь практического психолога, 1998 г. «Союз симбиотический». 1. Эрик Эриксон 2. Д. Элкинд. Эрик Эриксон и восемь стадий человеческой жизни. 4. Дербенёв, Леонид Петрович 5. Стихи Леонида Дербенева Ищу тебя 6. Симбиоз 7. Тамара Ивановна Дымнова «Мужчинами не рождаются, ими становятся» 8. Любава Ильина «Похудеть по Камасутре» 9. Ольга Белкина «Мастерство любви» 10. List of symbiotic relationships 11. Symbiosis 12. Симбиоз 13. Чарльз Райкрофт «Критический словарь психоанализа» 14. Мутуализм 15. Коэволюция 16. Мережковский, Константин Сергеевич 17. Смирнов И.А. «Взаимоотношения компонентов лишайников или «дело о лишайнике»». 18. Вертьянов С. Ю. «Биотические факторы среды и экосистемы». 19. Большая советская энциклопедия «Симбиоз» 20. Андрей Лобанов «Симбиотические связи» 21. Психологический словарь «Симбиоз психологический» 23. Энциклопедия. «Симбиоз в растительном мире» 24. Александр Николаевич Крутов - депутат Государственной Думы России. «Школа любви и спасения». 25. Петрова Наталья, психолог. «"Наседкины" детки. Откуда берутся люди, глядящие на мир только с точки зрения своих интересов?» 26. П.А. Ковганко. «Целебные свойства материнского молока» 27. «Симбиоз» 28. Словарь аналитической психологии. «Симбиоз» 29. Валерий Александрович Подорога «Материалы к заседанию клуба» Romance (love) 1. Romance (love) 2. thesaurus на «answers.com» 3. «12 results for: romance» на «dictionary.com». Трехкомпонентная теория любви Стернберга. 1. Triangular theory of love 2. Красносельский К. К. Гуманитарные науки. Любовь. 3. Мастерc У., Джонсон В., Колодни Р. Основы сексологии. 5. Малярская М. М. Основы сексологии. У.Мастерс, В.Джонсон, Р.Колодни. Категория:Любовь